A station may be configured to communicate wirelessly by establishing a connection with a network via an access point (AP). The station may associate with the AP using association procedures. The station may include a connection application that is executed to perform this functionality of associating with the AP. The station may also perform a roam in which the station joins a different network or a different AP for the same network. When changing networks, the station may move from a basic service set (BSS) of a first network into a BSS of a second network. As a network may include different operating bands such as 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz, the roam may also include moving from a BSS of a first operating band of a network into a BSS of a second operating band of the same network.
One criteria used in determining whether the station is to perform a roam is a received signal strength indicator (RSSI). The RSSI may indicate a quality and/or strength associated with a connection to a network. The RSSI criteria is limited to one per band. For example, the RSSI criteria may be a minimum threshold value for the RSSI in the 2.4 GHz band and a minimum threshold value for the RSSI in the 5 GHz band. Thus, when the signal strength drops below this minimum threshold value, the station may be configured to perform the roam. The minimum threshold value is set to a value where the low signal strength impacts the performance of the station. This means a roam will not be attempted until the current connection is deemed suboptimal.